My Winter Sakura
by ai selai strawberry
Summary: Alunan lagu Mozart mengalun lembut dan menjadi pengiring mereka. Sesuatu yang murni dan abadi yang akan terus di kenang dan menjadi hal terindah dalam hidupku. Gadis yang periang yang membuat hari-hari bermakna da mengajarkan arti hidup sebenarnya. Dan mengenai hal yang mereka senangi.Music./YeWook/Gs


**My Winter Sakura**

YEWOOK FANFICTION

Pairing : YeWook

Genre : Romance, Angst

Rated : T-Indonesia

Disclaimer : Mereka punya orang tua mereka,Tuhan,ELF's,dan SM entertainment

Yesung punya Wookie, Wookie Punya Yesung dan mereka saling memiliki.

Warning : YAOI,jelek,abal,OOC,typo,miss typo,

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

_Summary : _

Alunan lagu Mozart mengalun lembut dan menjadi pengiring mereka. Sesuatu yang murni dan abadi yang akan terus di kenang dan menjadi hal terindah dalam hidupku. Gadis yang periang yang membuat hari-hari bermakna da mengajarkan arti hidup sebenarnya. Dan mengenai hal yang mereka senangi.

Music.

##############################################################################

.

.

.

.

"Yesung-ah, ini Ryeowookie. Dia yang akan membantumu dalam pementasan nanti. Semoga kau bisa melakukannya dengan baik." Ucap Park Jugn Soo – guru utama disini – kepadaku. Aku mengangguk singkat seiring melangkahnya kaki itu.

"Kim Ryeowook imnida. Bagapta, Yesung-sshi." Ucapnya. Nadanya begitu halus dan lembut. Dia membungkukkan sedikit badannya.

"Kim Jong Woon imnida, panggil saja Yesung seperti yang lain." Balasku. Dia tersenyum simpul, lalu tangan mungilnya menggenggam biola putih dengan hiasan yang membuat biola itu tampak elegan. _"Andre Rieu Love Theme From Romeo Juliet"_ Ujarnya. Aku tersentak sebentar dan menuju ke tempat sebuah grand piano hitam berada. Mendudukkan diriku. Dan saat itulah sebuah suara gesekkan biola mengalun lembut di telingaku.

.

.

Aku terus menatapnya, gerakannya sangat halus dan terasa murni saat lagu itu mengalun dengan perlahan tapi pasti. Lagu yang sangat lembut yang menggambarkan betapa cintanya Romeo pada Juliet. _Love Theme dari Andre Rieu._

"Permainan yang sangat mengagumkan, Yesung-sshi." Ucapnya membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku tersenyum tipis, "Permainan biolamu tak kalah indah, Wookie-ah." Dia mengangguk kecil. "Tapi sayang, yang akan kita mainkan nanti bukan itu…" Dia menggatung kata-katanya.

"_Sonata In A Minor_" Lanjutnya.

"_Symphony No.40 in g Minor_." Sambungku. Dia tersenyum.

"_Opera Trance – Piano Concerto."_

Aku menarik nafas panjang, "Dan _Requiem."_ "Aku tak tahu pasti aku bisa melakukannya atau tidak, perpisahan itu menyakitkan." Lanjutku. Dia tertawa kecil. "Ini pementasanmu dan kau akan merusaknya hanya karena kau tak bisa mendalami isinya ? Itu buruk. Tidak profesionalisme dan itu bukan jiwa seorang seniman." Ucapnya dengan nada _sarkatik_. "Empat lagu hanya untuk semalam kan ? Aku sudah menyempatkan waktuku. Namun ternyata bintang utamanya redup, itu tak ada arti apa-apa. Lebih baik aku pulang dan tidur dengan nyenyak di kamarku." Sembari tersenyum dia berucap demikian. Aku menunduk. Namun tak lama, sebuah tangan menepuk bahuku, "Kau pasti bisa, biarkan dirimu menjadi Mozart malam nanti. Jadikan aku terkesan dengan permainanmu. Bicaralah seolah Mozart berbicara dalam setiap permainannya. Terutama _Requiem_."

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku, melihatnya yang berjalan ke sudut ruangan dan mengambil sebuah gitar. Mendudukkan dirinya dengan anggun, lalu memangku gitar yang dia ambil.

_Fuyu no hayaoki wa doushita tte nigate na no  
Samugari na jikan kurumatte itai kara_

_Mou sukoshi kono mama de..._

Aku tercengang sebentar, "_Winter Hot Music." _Lirihku. Namun selanjutnya aku memejamkan mataku dan terhanyut dalam permainan gitarnya.

_Music te wo nobashite music makura no mukou  
Music rimokon totte  
Music sutereo neratte  
Suicchi ireta gozen shichiji_

_Heya ippai hirogaru rizumu ga kokochi yokute  
Sorosoro beddo kara  
Denakucha tte wakatterun da demo_

_Mou sukoshi kono mama de..._

Aku membuka mataku, dia tersenyum kecil dan terus memainkan lagu itu. Dan reflex, aku tersenyum juga.

_Music kaze no shubuuru music egaku mitai ni  
Music jiyuu ni natte  
Music kanaete kureru  
Shiawase na gozen shichiji gofun_

_Mienai mahou ni toritsukaretemo  
Norikoete yukeru yo daijoubu_

_Music ochikondeta music kinou wasure  
Music mimi wo sumaseba music sekai ga kawatta_

_Music dakedo okinakucha music nido neshichatte  
Music chotto awateta  
Music kaaten akete shiroi yuki gozen hachiji_

Aku menepuk tanganku selesai permainannya, sungguh menakjubkan. "Kau bisa memainkan lagu itu ?" Tanyaku dan responnya hanya tertawa kecil. Aku mengernyitkan dahiku, "Ada yang salah ?" Namun dia mengibaskan tangannya. "Kau yang salah, Pabbo ! Kau pikir pemain music klasik sepertiku tak bisa memainkan lagu biasa heh ?" Jawabnya sembari tertawa lepas.

"Aku suka lagu itu." Lanjutnya.

"Lagu itu membuatku ingin terus bermain dalam music dan terkurung di dalamnya. Lagu itu adalah yang menyadarkanku, bahwa music adalah segalanya bagiku. Dia lah yang membuatku bangun setelah semuanya terjadi. Dan semuanya sesuai, music dan winter. Bukankah itu keren ? Aku sehati denga Yui-sshi !" Dia tersenyum lebar membuatku mau tak mau juga ikut tersenyum senang. '_Sepertinya dia benar.'_

"Atau kau mau aku terus memainkan biolaku sampai buku-buku jariku terkelupas untuk terus memainkan lagu klasik ? Oh! Sungguh jahat anda, Yesung-sshi sang calon pianist agung." Dia terkekeh.

"MWO? Aku tak pernah bermaksud seperti itu !" Aku merenggut sebal. Hey ! Aku tak sejahat itu ! Namun sepertinya kata-kataku membuat tawanya semakin menjadi. Dia bahkan sudah terduduk di lantai dan memegangi perutnya.

"Ish..sudahlah. jangan tertawa seperti itu terus." Aku sedikit menaikkan nada suaraku dan itu berhasil, dia berhenti tertawa dan dengan senyum lima jarinya dia mengangkat jari telunjuk dan tengahnya membentuk huruf "V".

"Baiklah, ayo kita latihan lagi ! Kita pasti bisa !" Ucapnya seraya berdiri. "HWAITING !" Teriak kami sembari mengangkat kepalan tangan dan dengan senyum lebar. Yah..walaupun semua yang akan kami mainkan sangat lembut dan menyedihkan. Setidaknya saat menyerukan semangat kita harus senang kan ?

"Bagaimana kalau kita pemanasan dulu ?" Tanyanya yang kuartikan sebagai tantangan.

Aku menampilkan smirk terbaikku, "Eb Major ?" Dia mengangguk mantap. Dan sore itupun kami lewati dengan permainan yang penuh kehangatan.

.

.

Aku melajukan motorku untuk kembali ke rumah. Rasanya menyenangkan menghabiskan waktu berlatih dengan Wookie-ah, dia sangat manis dan lembut. Meski sikapnya tak terlalu anggun seperti pemain music klasik wanita biasanya. Namun aku melihat siluet gadis yang sedang kupikirkan duduk di bangku taman. Dengan senyum lebar aku langsung menghampirinya.

"Annyeong!" Sapaku. Dia mendongak lalu tersenyum, "Annyeong, Yesung-sshi!"

"Kau belum pulang ?" Tanyakku yang dibalas gelengan olehnya. "Aku dijemput satu jam lagi sebenarnya." Ucapnya.

Aku menarik tangannya dan mengajaknya mendekat di mana motorku ku parkirkan serta memberikanya satu helm. "Ayo naik ! Aku tak menerima penolakkan." Kataku telak. Dia menggerutu kecil dan akhirnya naik. "Ini kali pertamaku." Ucapnya lirih namun masih bisa tertangkap oleh indera pendengaranku. "Kalau begitu mari kita buat semengesankan permainan kita, Nona." Ucapku.

Senja itupun di tutup sesempurna karya Mozart yang agung.

.

.

.

.

"Yesung-sshi !" Panggil seseorang yang suaranya sudah familiar bagiku dua bulan ini. Aku menoleh dan menatapnya seolah bertanya ada apa ? "Mianhe, kau bisa memainkan _Requiem_ sendiri kan ?" Ucapnya masih dengan nafas tersenggal. Dia sepertinya sehabis berlari. Aku merangkulnya dan mengajaknya duduk, memberikan sebuah botol minuman. "Wae?" Tanyaku setelah dia menyelesaikan minumnya. "A..Aku harus pergi saat itu dan aku hanya bisa menemanimu tiga lagu. Mianhe." Ucapnya sembari menunduk.

Aku menarik nafas perlahan, "Tapi kau mau berjanji satu hal padaku ?" Tanyaku. Dia menatapku ragu, namun tetap mengangguk. "Apa itu ?"

"Aku ingin walaupun kau pergi kau tetap mendengarkan permainanku, dan mendoakanku dalam pementasan ini agar berjalan lancar." "Tentu !" Katanya mengacak surai panjangnya. Dia sungguh manis. Mata bulatnya, hidung kecil mancungnya, bibir plump cherry-nya, pipi tirusnya, sungguh ciptaan Tuhan yang paling indah.

"Hwaiting !" Ucapnya. "Aku harus pulang, sampai nanti pementasan, Yesung-sshi !" Lanjutnya sambil berlalu.

.

.

.

.

Hari pementasan tiba dan aku merasa sangat gugup. Jika ini tak berhasil, maka kesempatan untuk meneruskan showku di Eropa pun gagal. "Apa kau berpikir kau akan gagal ?" Suara tenor itu membuatku menoleh.

Dia duduk di sampingku. "Kau pasti bisa, aku yakin itu." Dia mengambil tanganku dan menggenggamnya, lalu meletakkannya di dada kiriku. "Kalau kau percaya dan jadi dirimu saat dipanggung nanti, kau pasti bisa. Jiwa Mozart-sama akan masuk ke dalam jiwamu dan kalian menjadi satu menjadikan semuanya terasa bergitu mengagumkan. Aku sudah berjanji padamu, maukah kau berjanji untukku agar percaya diri dan tetap menampilkan dirimu semaksimal mungkin ? Aku tak menerima penolakkan !" Katanya. Aku tertawa kecil, dia sungguh suka meniru perkataanku.

Aku memeluknya, kurasakan tubuhnya sedikit menegang kaget. "Biarkan seperti ini sebentar, beri aku kekuatanmu." Kataku. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

.

Tiga lagu dapat kami bawakan dengan bagus. Sebelum aku memainkan lagu keempat, dia memberi salam perpisahan dengan mengucapkan maaf dan ber-ojigi(_membungkukkan badan sebagai tanda hormat)_. Dia menoleh kepadaku dan tersenyum sangat manis. Aku membalasnya dan menganggukkan kepalaku. Setelah itu lagu terakhirpun kumulai. _Requiem_.

.

.

4 Tahun Kemudian.

Aku menjejakkan kakiku kembali di tanah kelahiranku Korea Selatan. Setelah 4 tahun berkelana di Eropa dan membawakan berbagai lagu yang di hadiahi tepuk tangan kagum dari penikmat music. Dan akhirnya aku kembali ke sini. Ke tempatnya.

"Betulkan apa kataku ? Aku benci perpisahan. Kenapa kau tak bilang sebelumnya ? Apa kau takut aku tak bisa melakukan _Requiem_ dengan baik ?"Ucapku pada angin yang berlalu. Sungguh aku sebenarnya benci di sini karena dimanapun aku takkan pernah bertemu denganmu lagi kan ?

Aku mengusapnya pelan, menghapuskan debu yang menempel. Bucket bunga yang kau minta, yang dulu belum bisa ku berikan padamu sekarang ku bawakan untukmu. "Kau mau aku mengecheck-nya ? Semuanya sudah ada. Kau mau aku menghiasmu ?" Tanyaku. Seolah mendapat anggukan khasnya, aku menghiasnya. Krisan, Daisy, Mawar putih, dan kesukaanmu – Winter Sakura –. Aku menatap hasil karyaku, yah..caraku menghias tak seindah caraku sebagai composer lagu sekarang. Tapi setidaknya ini indah. Ah, apalagi yang dihias lebih indah.

Aku tak tahu kenapa kau menyukai Winter. Sakura winter. Winter Hot Music. Dan semua yang berhibungan dengan musm itu kau sangat menyukainya. Dulu aku berpikir mungkin karena kau sangat putih, baik kulit porselenmu itu, maupun jiwamu yang suci. Namun salah, ternyata kau menyukainya karena kau lahir di musim itu dan '_pergi'_ saat musim itu jua. Namun kesukaanmu pada Winter Sakura karena kau ingin tegar seperti bunga itu yang tetap mekar di tengah dinginnya tuan angin. Dan kau membenci gelap karena saat itu kau takkan menemukan putih salju lagi kan ? Bagimana dengan sekarang ? Kau sudah merasakan gelap sesungguhnya, apa kau merindukkan salju-salju putihmu ? Tapi tenanglah, salju-salju putihmu masih terus ada tiap tahunnya.

나는 당신을 사랑

편안하게 잘 Kim Ryeowook

1990 년 12 월 14 일 - 2008 년 12 월 5 일

Semoga kau tenang di sana. Aku tahu kita akan bertemu lagi. Maka itu aku tak pernah takut lagi dengan perpisahan. Meski sekarang aku tak punya orang dekat lagi disisiku. Masih banyak yang mendukungku. Termasuk dirimu, aku benar kan ?

(_The End)_

_Aku telah menyelesaikan lagu ini. Sungguh aku bisa melakukannya dan mendapat banyak eluan dan pujian serta tepuk tangan yang meriah. Sekali lagi aku membungkukkan tubuhku sembari mengucapkan terimakasih yang teramat sangat. Aku sangat senang kali ini. Aku langsung ke belakang panggung dan menemui Park Jung Soo-seongsanim. Namun setelah memeluknya, dia hanya menangis menatapku. Aku bingung tangisan apa itu ? Apakah dia menangis bahagia dan bangga ? Atau malah tangisan kepedihan ? _

"_Segeralah temui Ryeowookie di Rumah Sakit International membutuhkanmu segera. Ruang Sakura, Nomor 14. " Mataku terbelalak. Apa yang terjadi ? Namun aku menyimpan smeua pertanyaan itu dan segera menuju tempat yang Park Jung Soo-seongsanim sebutkan._

_Aku menuju ruangan Sakura No. 14 sesampainya di Rumah Sakit. Aku membuka pintu ruangan itu dengan tergesa. Aku melihatnya yang terbaring lemah, pucat. "Yesung-sshi ?" Ucapnya pelan. Aku mendekat kepadanya. "Apa maksudmu ? Jangan bercanda ! Kenapa kau ada disini ?" Tanyaku dengan air mata yang terus keluar. Aku tak tahu harus apa. Aku hanya bisa menangis. " Aku suka permainanmu tadi, Mozart benar ada dalam dirimu." Ucapnya. Tangan rungkihnya menyapu permukaan wajahku dan menghapus aliran air mata disana. "Jangan menangis." Katanya. "Perpisahan bukan segalanya. Semuanya akan bertemu lagi walaupun di dunia yang berbeda." Aku masih diam membisu. Aku tak punya kata-kata. Orang bilang saat sukses kita harus mengorbankan sesuatu. Apakah aku harus merelakanmu untuk kehidupanku nanti ? Apa aku tak terlalu egois ?_

"_Peluk aku. Jebal~ Peluk aku !" Katanya lagi. Segera aku memeluk tubuh kecilnya._

_**Dakara ima ai ni yuku sou kimetan da  
Poketto no kono kyoku wo kimi ni kikasetai**_

_**Sotto voryuumu wo agete tashikamete mita yo**_

_**Oh good-bye days  
Ima kawaru ki ga suru**____**  
Kinou made ni so long  
Kakko yokunai yasashisa ga soba ni aru kara  
~With you**_

_**Katahou no iyafon wo kimi ni watasu  
Yukkuri to nagarekomu kono shunkan**_

_**Umaku ai sete imasu ka? Tama ni mayou kedo**_

_**Oh good-bye days  
Ima kawarihajimeta mune no oku alright  
Kakko yokunai yasashisa ga soba ni aru kara  
~With you**_

_**Dekireba kanashii omoi nante shitakunai  
Demo yatte kuru desho?  
Sono toki egao de  
Yeah hello! My friend nante sa  
Ieta nara ii noni...**_

_**Onaji uta wo kuchizusamu toki  
Soba ni ite I wish  
Kakko yokunai yasashisa ni aete yokatta yo**_

_**...Good-bye days **_

_Nyanyinya lirih. Aku masih menangis di balik punggungnya. Saat dia berjuang antara hidup dan matipun dia tetap bernyanyi untukku. _

"_Aku untuk akhir yang indah. __Requiem__. Aku menyuruhmu untuk menjadi Mozart dalam setiap permainanmu. Namun bukan seperti lagu akhirnya yang membuatnya takut pada perpisahan. Kau pria satu-satunya yang membuatku tersenyum dan menjadi pelangi mendekati…_

_Akhir hayatku. Jeongmal Gomawoyo." Tutupnya. Setelahnya aku tak bisa mendengar detak jantungnya lagi._

"_Na do Saranghaeyo"._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Ket :

나는 당신을 사랑

편안하게 잘 Kim Ryeowook

1990 년 12 월 14 일 - 2008 년 12 월 5 일

Winter Hot Music – Yui –

No matter what I do, I'm no good at getting up on winter mornings  
I get cold easily, so I want to stay under the covers

A little longer like this…

Music, I reached out past my pillow  
Music, grabbed my remote control  
Music, pointed it at the stereo  
And hit the switch, at 7am

A rhythm fills the room, making me feel good  
Even though I know  
I'll have to get out of bed soon

A little longer like this…

Music, like the tracks, music, of the wind  
Music, it sets me free  
Music, and makes my wishes come true  
A happy 7:05am

Even if an invisible magic takes hold of me  
I can make it through, it's OK

Music, I forgot, music, how depressed I was yesterday  
Music, when I listened, music, my world changed

Music, but I've got to get up, music, I've slept in again  
Music, I'm panicking a little  
Music, I open the curtains to see white snow; it's 8am

.

.

Good Bye Days – Yui –

So I'll go to you now, I've made up my mind  
I want to play you the song in my pocket

I quietly turned up the volume to make sure

Oh good-bye days  
I feel like things are changing now  
So long yesterday and before  
I have a clumsy tenderness by my side  
~With you

I pass you one earphone  
And in that moment, it plays slowly

I am I loving you right? Sometimes I get confused

Oh good-bye days  
Now what's in my heart has begun to change, alright  
I have a clumsy tenderness by my side  
~With you

I don't want to have sad thoughts if I can help it  
But they're bound to come, right?  
When they do, I'll smile and say  
Yeah hello! I hope I can call you  
My friend...

When we sing the same song  
Be by my side, I wish  
I'm glad I found that clumsy tenderness

...Good-bye days

#END

Mianhe kalau sangat buruk. Mind to review ? =)


End file.
